


I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

by bringmesomepie



Series: I'll Be Right Here; Waiting [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Dean, Emotional Gabriel, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pregnant Dean, Samandriel is Dean and Cas's kid, Soldier Castiel, Surprises, Teacher Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coming home, kindergarten teacher Gabriel, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was deployed again, this time only gone for 7 months, he was sent stateside early...good thing...Dean is heavily pregnant and due any day...Cas has a plan to surprise not only his husband, but his brother and two kids...</p><p>Yes, i used the title of an Aerosmith song for the title of this story, but it is not a song fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Where had time gone? It felt like just yesterday that he surprised his husband after a two year deployment. Now almost 6 years later, Castiel Novak is coming home from a 7 month deployment, but this time he is a father of a 5 year daughter, Claire and a 2 year old son, Samandriel and mostly importantly the bun in the oven Dean was carrying.

His deployment was supposed to be a yearlong thing, which definitely meant he was gonna miss the birth of his third child, but with God on his side he was able to finish he tour early and come home.

This time only Sam, Mary and John knew. He had two hours until he landed and was too eager to sleep. “Boy, I could charge my laptop with the energy beaming off you.” The woman beside Cas said.

“I’m sorry, M’am.”

“It’s quite alright, you going home?” She asked.

“Yes, M’am. A 7 month deployment in Iraq.” Cas softly smiled.

The woman placed a hand on top of Cas’s. “Who’s waiting for you at the airport?”

“Uhh—my brother-in-law. I gonna surprise my husband and brother today.” Cas beamed a smiled.

“How do you plan on doing that?”

“They are both elementary kindergarten teachers. Technically, I’m also gonna surprise my 5 year old daughter who is in my brother’s class and surprise my son when I get him at day care.”

“That’s mighty sweet. I wish the best of luck for you.” She smiled. “I’m Pamela, by the way.”

“Castiel Novak.” He stretched out his hand to the woman.

After those short two hours the metal bird touched down and soon he was off to be greeted my Sam. A quick hug and they were off to the elementary school. Principal Moseley greeted them and walked the two men to Dean’s room first.

His door was wide open and everyone could hear the sound of the kindergarteners and Dean’s voice. Cas walked slowly to the door a peeked in to find his heavily pregnant husband writing on the board and hold his back. He lightly knock. “Mr. Winchester?”

Dean’s eyes flicked over to the door then whipped his head. “Cas!” He blurted out. A hand went directly to his stomach as he power walked to his husband.

“Hey.” Cas breathed in the smell of his lover.

“ Cas…” Dean pulled away and wiped his eyes. “You don’t surprise a pregnant person, because then they start crying…”

“I’m sorry.” Cas wiped Dean’s eyes free of tears. Sam had planned everything and got two subs for both Dean and Gabe. “Gabe doesn’t know I’m here either. So I’m gonna surprise him and Claire.”

Dean said good bye to his students and the sub took over and he walked out of the room. Dean stood with Sam as Cas knocked on Gabe’s door. He slowly opened it. The two Winchester could hear Gabe clearly. “Cas!”

Dean stepped into the room to see Gabe hugging his brother tightly. He walked over to Claire, who wasn’t paying attention to her teacher. She was used to Gabe hyper personality and it didn’t faze her. “Claire, baby, look who’s here.”

She looked up at Dean then over to her uncle/teacher. Her eyes went wide. “DADDY!”

She shot up from her seat, carefully walked around her desk and dad and darted to Cas. “Hey, Angel. I missed you, so much.”

“I missed you too, Daddy!” She wrapped her legs around his waist.

“We’re gonna go to Alfie’s daycare and surprise him too.” Cas pushed his daughter’s hair out of her face. “Gabe, there is a sub that’s gonna take over your class for the rest of the day.”

Gabe said bye to his student and walked out of the classroom and immediately hugging his husband who was still standing outside the class.

Cas kept Claire on his hip as he took Dean’s hand as they walked out of the school. “I didn’t even think about this, Dean. I didn’t shock you in labor, did I?”

Dean laughed and ran his free hand down his swollen middle, then placed it back on his back. “No, yet anyway. You probably knock a few days off my due date, but no signs of labor yet.”

“Papa, Daddy’s here in time for Baby Winchesser to be born.” Claire smiled as she rest her head on Cas’s shoulder.

“That’s right, Angel. He was here for your birthday, and Alfie’s birthday, and he’ll be here for Emma’s birthday.”

“You decided on Emma?” Cas spoke up.

“We both really like Emma, so why not?” Dean shrugged.

“I like it.” Cas smiled. “Does Samandriel remember me?”

“Papa shows picture of you to Alfie all the time. When Papa puts him down for his nap he tells stories about you.” Claire informed.

Cas kissed his daughter’s cheek. “Have you been a good big sister to your baby brother?”

“She has her good and bad days, so does Alfie, but both mostly obey Papa, especially in the last two or three months.” Dean smiled. “Claire, tell Daddy what Alfie think he does for a living.”

She smiled. “Alfie think Daddy is a superhero.”

“A superhero?” Cas exclaimed.

“Papa says that Alfie doesn’t understand the army stuff. He think that you are a superhero because you fight bad guys.”

Cas set Claire on the ground and she ran to the beloved Black Impala. He stopped and placed his hands on Dean’s expanded middle. “You’re doing a great job of raising our kids.”

“I have a lot of help. Plus, they both take after you. I wish you were home during this pregnancy. It’s nerve racking to not know if you’re ok or not and keep my stress level low for the baby.” Dean frowned.

“I’m ok, Dean. You don’t have to worry anymore.” Cas placed a comforting kiss to Dean’s lip.

Dean seemed at ease after that and the whole drive to their son’s daycare. “Ok, Cas, you can go in first. Me, Claire, Sam and Gabe will be right outside the room.”

They all got out of the car and headed to the building. Once inside Dean found a seat and Claire sat beside him while Cas got permission to go get his son. They all walked down the hall, Dean, wishing he could have still been seated. Cas opened the door to the classroom and stepped inside.

Cas looked around the room after nodding to the teacher. He spotted his 2 year old son and seconds later the boy locked eyes with Cas. It took a second but Samandriel’s face lit up as he figured out the familiarity of the face. “DADDY!!”

Moments later Cas came out of the room with tears in his eyes and the toddler happily in his arms. Being reunited with his family was the best feeling in the world and he never wanted to leave again.

Emma Winchester was born two days later and Cas said the exact same thing. It was the best feeling in the world to be with his family.

_******* _


End file.
